


Lipstick Sunset

by GloriaVictoria



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaVictoria/pseuds/GloriaVictoria
Summary: Newt asks Hermann to wear lipstick, and he obliges him, even at the cost of his bedsheets.





	Lipstick Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooOftenObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooOftenObsessed/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Too!

Newt asked Hermann to do it on a whim, one that he never, ever expected him to entertain. He considered it one of those things that partners ask each other to do, knowing full well the slim chances of seeing those wishes come to fruition. To be honest, he didn’t know exactly what had given him the idea in the first place, but once it had wormed its way into his mind, he could hardly think of anything else. Of course, that tended to be how Newt’s mind worked when it came to stuff like this, especially stuff involving Hermann. 

He supposed it had begun much like his other messed-up fantasies did: with him staring at Hermann across the lab, daydreaming about him while he dissected his newest sample. Sometimes he fixated on Hermann's fingers flying across his keyboard, or his ankles peeking out from his too-short trousers, or the line of his neck disappearing beneath his collar. This time, he'd found himself staring at Hermann's mouth and wondering what it would look like with a fresh coat of lipstick -- something totally out of left field that surprised even him.

Hermann's lips often hid behind a thin scowl, but in fact, they had a lovely shape to them, and always felt soft, most likely because Hermann invariably kept a tube of Chap-Stick in his blazer pocket. He had a half-dozen different scents, and while some of them fit the rest of his aesthetic -- boring old person flavors like honey lemon and “original” -- occasionally Hermann brought out something fun. Today, he could smell cherries wafting over to his side of the laboratory, and when he glanced over, he saw Hermann carefully coating his mouth with a bright red variety. 

It barely changed the color of his mouth, but that's all it took to set Newton's imagination running wild. The flush of Hermann's lips against the stark white of his skin made his stomach coil with want, a want to march right over there and kiss him as hard as he could, make those lips red and full, suck them clean...

“Newton.  _ Newton. _ ” 

“Huh--what?” Newt blinked and laughed, scratching his neck and smearing Kaiju fluids on his collar. 

“I asked you if you could bring me another package of pens. My last one ran out of ink.” Hermann tapped it against the edge of his desk, his brow arched.

“Oh, sorry. Yeah, here.” Newt took his gloves off and threw them in the waste bin, then made his way to their shared supply cabinet. “You want ballpoints?” 

“Of course I do. Black, not blue, if you please.”

Newt grabbed the pens and turned around, feeling himself grow weak at the knees as he watched Hermann thoughtfully chew on the end of his pencil, his lips working around the eraser as he continued to input figures with his other hand. What Newt wouldn’t give to have those lips around something else…

“ _ Newton _ , sometime today, please!” Hermann snapped.

“Y-yeah! Coming, coming…” Newt walked the pens over to Hermann and sat them down on the desk, chewing the inside of his cheek as he got a closer look at Hermann’s mouth. Newt couldn’t help but notice the cherry scent went well with Hermann’s typical smell of chalk and mint tea, and by the way Hermann’s tongue kept periodically swiping over his lips, he bet it tasted good too. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers over them, feel their smoothness under the pad of his thumb. He wanted to smear his face with the wax, spread that sweet scent over Hermann’s cheek and chin. Fuck, he  _ wanted _ .

“Thank you, Newton.” Hermann said, tearing the package open and pulling a pen from inside. That’s when the request came spilling from Newton’s mouth, surprising even himself.

“Have you ever thought about wearing lipstick, Hermann?” 

“What?” Hermann’s cheeks flushed with characteristic indignation. “Of course not. That’s absurd.” He quipped, scribbling a few notes on a piece of graph paper. “I would prefer not to make a spectacle of myself in public. I leave that to you, Newton.” Newt stood beside him for a while, hands shoved in his pockets as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Hermann’s eyebrow shot back up, and he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. “But you know, you wouldn't have to do it in -- in public, you know. It could be just--” 

“For you, hm?” Hermann finished, and while he sounded quite irritated, Newt noticed to his glee that the color in Hermann’s cheeks had risen further still. Newt pushed it further, leaning over Hermann’s desk so that their noses nearly touched.

“Well, I’d prefer to think of it as ‘for us’, seeing as if you wore lipstick for  _ me,  _ then I would find myself very  _ very  _ inclined to do just about anything you wanted in return.” He heard Hermann’s breath hitch in his throat and suppressed the victorious grin that threatened to break his composure. 

“Newton, I…” Hermann swallowed, drawing Newton’s gaze to the muscles working in his jaw and neck. “I’ll think about it. I find your proposal strangely compelling.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Newt smirked and closed the gap between them, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “You’re the sweetest.” As he dodged the hail of paper wads chasing him back to his side of the laboratory, Newt licked his own lips and smiled. Even if he never got his wish, at least he’d gotten a taste.

* * *

 

Hermann stood in front of his mirror, a tissue in one hand and a tube of lipstick in the other. His cheeks burned hot with an odd combination of embarrassment and excitement. After his conversation with Newt earlier in the day, he'd managed to borrow a tube of lipstick from Allison Choi at dinner, avoiding Newton entirely to prevent him from noticing the exchange. Luckily, he'd gotten very distracted by a conversation about character alignments in a Dungeons and Dragons game he'd joined the week before, and Hermann easily slipped it past him unnoticed.

Once Hermann had taken it back to his room, he'd stared at it for quite some time. He didn't  _ owe  _ Newton such a silly little request, but then Newton had satisfied similar base desires for him, and he wanted to oblige. Frankly, he wasn't sure where the apprehension came from. Certainly not any misplaced sense of masculinity; he had little patience for machismo, and he'd never considered himself a particularly “manly” person besides. 

In truth, Hermann thought Newton misled in his wish to see him in lipstick, or any kind of makeup at all. Hermann just knew that he'd look ridiculous, like a gaudy frog with his thin mouth exaggerated with color. It would simply serve to exacerbate all his flaws, throw them into sharp relief. He fully expected Newton to laugh at him, should he choose to acquiesce to his request. For this reason, he now stood at the mirror, unsuccessfully willing himself to try it on alone.

He finally took the lid off the tube and rolled it up from the bottom, revealing a long pillar of deep red. He tapped it gently and rubbed the pigment between his finger and thumb, observing that the color ran something like a rich red wine, or the roses his mother grew in her garden. He looked back up at himself, then down again at the tube. 

“Only one way to know, Hermann.” He chided himself for his reticence and leaned forward toward the mirror, bracing his weight on the cane in his other hand. He'd watched his mother do this before many times, but never really paid much attention -- after all, he'd never in his life expected to find himself in this situation. He raised the tube to his lips and began, carefully following the line of his bottom lip as he colored it in. 

_ Not so bad _ , he thought to himself. He'd managed to keep the color consistent, and hadn't smudged at all. The top would prove more difficult. Rounding off and shaping the flat plane of his upper lip, he managed a decent arch on one side, then proceeded to overshoot the other, creating an asymmetrical mess. He wiped it away with a frustrated sigh. He had no lips to speak of anyway! He thought of abandoning the endeavor entirely, but remembered how excited Newton had been at the mere prospect of seeing Hermann wear it. 

“Practice makes perfect.” He grumbled, threw the tissue away and tried again, and again, and again. Before long, he'd accumulated a sizable pile of tissues, all stained with deep red. As he examined his latest attempt, he found himself actually satisfied. Far from cutting an unflattering gash across his mouth, his lips looked fuller and accentuated the soft blush of his cheeks. Between that and his long lashes framing his face, he imagined that he almost looked beautiful. 

A knock on his door startled him, and he dropped the tube of lipstick on the floor. “Ahh, y-yes? Who is it?” 

“Hey, it's Tendo. Allison wanted me to bring you some stuff.”

“ _ Stuff?  _ Oh, haha! Yes! Stuff, just--” Hermann's heart thumped against his ribcage as he scrubbed at his mouth with a handful of tissues. “Just a moment!” Once he'd cleaned his mouth to a dull pink, he opened the door. 

“Hey, Hermann. Are you okay, man?” 

“Yes!” Hermann answered, a little too quickly. “Fine, just fine!” Tendo blinked.

“You look like you've been eating Kool-Aid packets.” 

“I… Oh, yes! Well, I've had a terrible time with my lips lately, so chapped. I just...smeared as much balm on them as I could, you know, to -- to help them.” 

“Uh-huh.” Tendo smiled knowingly and passed the brown paper bag in his hand to Hermann. “Have fun. Make sure to send me some selfies, mmkay?” With a wink, Tendo left, leaving Hermann huffing and flushed, mortified. 

Once secured in his room he peered into the bag, where Allison had packed an assortment of lipstick colors --five or six varying shades of pink, red, even brown. He'd have to try them all, see which best suited his face. He wondered what color Newt would prefer, smiling as he examined them all.

“Back to work, I suppose.” He murmured, happy to admire his own image for the first time in ages.

* * *

 

Over the course of the next few days, Newt and Hermann saw little of each other: for some odd reason, Hermann kept leaving for “a quick meeting with Marshall Pentecost” or “a coffee with Tendo”. Newt couldn't ever remember a time when Hermann had sacrificed his laboratory time for anything not explicitly mandatory. He prided himself on unbroken focus, tireless toil toward whatever goals he'd set for himself -- he'd always been this way. Yet this week, he'd found all sorts of excuses to leave. Why? 

Part of him wondered if it had to do with what he'd asked of Hermann before, about the lipstick. He worried that he'd freaked Hermann out; it certainly wouldn't have been the first time. Hermann usually left himself open to the weird, often kinky requests Newton came to him with -- in fact, Hermann delivered upon them expertly -- but he could understand how a prim, uptight guy like him could take something like that the wrong way. He knew Hermann felt insecure about his appearance, knew that he didn’t find himself particularly attractive, despite the constant reminders from Newton that he was  _ gorgeous,  _ because have you  _ seen  _ yourself lately? Nevertheless, he still caught Hermann eyeing himself in the mirror, running his hand over his scarred hip and leg, touching his face with a knotted brow and a grimace. 

Newt sighed and scratched the back of his head as he entered the lab, sure that he'd receive some kind of scolding, but there came none. Hermann barely acknowledged his entrance, so engrossed with his work on his chalkboard, fifteen feet in the air on his ladder. 

“Hey, Herms. You okay?” 

Hermann cast a glance down at Newt, who could have sworn something had changed in his partner’s look, something...softer. “Good morning, Newton. I'm quite alright, thank you.” As Hermann smiled, the feeling returned -- something  _ was  _ different, but what? Whatever it was, it worked. 

“You look, uh… you look cute.” Newt grinned, a flush rising to his cheeks. 

“Now, Newton. None of that talk while we're working.” Hermann snipped as he returned to his formulas. 

“Right, sorry, sorry…” Newt walked silently to his side of the lab, chewing his bottom lip as he prepared his specimen for the day. What had changed? 

“Newton… I considered your request, and I feel as if we need to discuss it further in private.” Hermann finally spoke after a while, never looking away from his chalkboard. 

“O-oh, really?” Newt swallowed hard. Dammit, he'd overreached. 

“Yes, absolutely. It's simply not an appropriate discussion for our workplace.” 

“Yeah, um...sure, okay.” Newt replied, heaving a sigh. With pretty much everything else, Hermann was willing to hash it out in the lab, but with their private life, if he had a concern he took it to his quarters and dressed him down there. He couldn't imagine this would proceed any differently. “When do you want me to come over?”

“8:30 would suit me nicely, thank you.” He answered, making his way down the ladder carefully and grabbing his cane. “I'm off to fetch some tea.” With that, Hermann left the lab. Once he'd turned the corner, Newt flopped down in his chair and groaned. 

“Dammit, Geiszler. What a stupid thing to get ripped for! Ugh…” He rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. He should have kept his perverted bullshit to himself, but what else was new? 

Work came and went, as did dinner, with Newton's nerves coiling in his gut. He didn't want to fight with Hermann, didn't want their evening ruined by his stupid horny mouth. Maybe he could make it up to him somehow. As he headed to Hermann's room, he tried his best to think of something nice. He hadn't let Hermann tie him to the bed recently, maybe… 

“Hermann?” Newt knocked before entering, his apology already spilling from his lips. “Hey, seriously, I'm really--” Whatever else Newt wanted to say flew from his mind as he stepped inside. 

Sitting on the bed, ankles crossed and hand resting on his thigh, Hermann shot Newton a seductive crimson smile. “Good evening, Newton. So glad you could join me.”

“Huh-huh-Hermann, uh…” Newt felt his brain short-circuit as he continued staring at Hermann, stuttering over his name. “You actually did it.” He finally managed. 

“Indeed I did. Do you like it?” Hermann cocked his head, revealing a bit of his pale neck. He'd shed his blazer and sweater vest, and had even unbuttoned the collar of his shirt, something Hermann almost never did and which had a profound effect on Newt. 

“Do I  _ like _ it? Hah, you know that -- that's something of an understatement.” Hermann had chosen a deep crimson color, one that complemented the flecks of green in his warm hazel eyes and added a shock of color to his pale skin. “It's...you look beautiful.” Hermann's cheeks flushed and he finally pulled his gaze away.

“Well, you know, I thought the same thing. I didn't expect the experience to feel so empowering. I actually felt attractive, and...you agree?” 

Newt laughed incredulously. “Uh, yeah. Emphatically.” He moved closer to Hermann, carefully judging the situation. “So, um…”

“Yes?” 

“Can I--” Newt cleared his throat. “Uh, can I, you know…” Hermann's lips curled into a smirk that made Newton's cock jump in his pants.

“You may do whatever you like. I do believe I feel like placing myself at your disposal.” 

Newt swallowed hard, reaching out with one hand to cup Hermann's cheek and placing his other in his hair. 

“I’d like to do a lot of things to you right now, Herms. Holy shit…” Hermann's eyes darkened with lust and he leaned forward, close enough for Newt to feel his breath.

“Then do them.” He whispered, and that broke Newton's resolve completely. He gripped Hermann's hair tightly and crushed their mouths together, relishing the low moan that escaped Hermann's throat. When he pulled back, he found to his pleasure he'd smudged the color on Hermann's mouth, and he wiped his own on the back of his hand. 

“We're gonna get messy, Hermann.” Newt murmured into Hermann's ear, pressing several kisses on the skin beneath it. Hermann ran his long fingers through Newt's hair and pulled him between his legs.

“Concerned?” He breathed as he tilted his head back, allowing Newton easier access to his neck. 

“Mm, more like fuckin’  _ thrilled. _ ” He ground his hips against Hermann. “You know me, baby. I love getting my hands dirty.” 

“How do you want me, Newton?” Hermann whispered, and Newt gripped him by the chin, tilting his head up to lock eyes with him. He twisted his lips into a rakish grin, regarding Hermann with the eyes of a greedy appraiser examining a rare stone. 

“First things first, I want you to show me what your pretty mouth can do.” Newt silently thrilled at the sound of Hermann's breath hitching in his throat. Normally, he'd be here, taking Hermann's orders and playing the role of, for lack of a better word, his subservient slut. Having the tables turned felt odd, but incredibly exciting. Hermann rarely ceded control to anyone or anything, particular and prideful as he was. Knowing he had allowed this made the act even more arousing. He helped Hermann to the floor, placing a pillow beneath his knees. Newt knew that Hermann couldn’t handle much of this position, but he didn’t object. Furthermore, seeing Hermann on his knees in front of him turned him on in a way he couldn’t quite describe. It didn’t just demonstrate Hermann would defer to Newt; it showed that he  _ trusted  _ him.

Hermann took a shuddering breath and let his hands travel down the length of Newt's torso, feeling the lines of his ribs, the curve of his belly. He stopped at the waistband of Newt's jeans, smiling slightly as he yanked his shirt out from inside it. Newt licked his lips and found to his surprise that whatever lipstick Hermann had put on, it had a sweet flavor, unlike most. Newt moaned and gripped Hermann's hair. “Stop dragging your ass, Hermann.” 

“Ahh… y-yes, forgive me, Newton.” His eyes flickered up and held Newts gaze as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, sliding them and his boxers down to mid-thigh. Now, his cock hung free, and Hermann gave it a look like a starving man 

“You want that, Hermann?” Newt asked, his voice cracking as he ran his thumb across Hermann's cheekbone. 

“Y-yes, oh… yes, Newton, please.” With that, Newt yanked his head forward by the hair, forcing his face closer to his cock. 

“Man, Hermann, you sound so good when you beg for it.” He wasn't used to that either; Hermann would ask for things nicely, of course, and he'd never take what he wanted from Hermann -- unless he'd already gotten so permission -- but he  _ never _ begged, in or out of the bedroom. That steely resolve, that stubbornness had once irritated Newt beyond belief. Now, he admired it. “Go on, suck my cock, baby.”

Hermann wasted no time taking Newt into his mouth, tonguing the tip with eyes thrown downward. He gently made his way around it before taking more, teasing the underside. Already the crimson on his mouth began to wander away from the clean lines Hermann had drawn around it, and Newt let out a moan as his body responded, a delicious chill running down his spine.

“Mm, Hermann… fuck,  _ do it. _ ” He jerked Hermann forward and felt him moan, a deep rumble that sent a wave of pleasure through Newt’s body. “Sorry, tell me if it’s too much.” Hermann responded by opening his mouth wider, wrapping his red lips around him and bobbing his head. “Oh, fuck…” Newt felt his legs shake as Hermann applied more suction, more sensation, every movement pushing him closer and closer to the edge. “Hermann, I -- I wanna fuck your mouth.” Newt panted, stroking Hermann’s hair as he pulled off. 

“I told you, Newton. I’m at your disposal. Do as you like.” Hermann licked his lips and Newt groaned. 

“Goddamn, you’re so sexy, Hermann.” He cupped Hermann’s cheek again, running his thumb over his bottom lip, smearing deep red across his skin. Hermann simply closed his eyes and leaned into Newt’s hand, allowing him to manipulate his mouth, moaning when he pushed his fingers inside. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth raw, babe.” Without so much as a moment of hesitation, he gripped Hermann’s hair and pushed his cock inside, allowing Hermann to lean back against the bed and regain his balance before building a steady pace. The warmth and pliancy of his mouth, the feeling of his hands braced on his hips, the sound of his voice as he moaned around him -- not to mention the smears of red painting his thighs each time Hermann’s mouth made contact with them. Newt had to resist the urge to come apart. 

“It’s alright, Newton…” Hermann pulled off again, his lips swollen and gleaming with saliva and precome. “If you want to--” It didn’t take Newt long to get the hint, and he let loose, thrusting jerkily into his mouth. By now, Hermann’s lipstick had smeared all across his mouth, and on one of his cheeks Newt had left a bright pink thumbprint by accident. 

“Fuck, fuck, Hermann, I c-cant…” Hermann sucked harder, closing his mouth tight on Newton’s cock. This forced Newt over the edge, shivering and calling out Hermann’s name as he came into his mouth and onto his lips. As he pulled out, Hermann swallowed and darted his tongue out to catch the rest. 

“Enjoy yourself?” Hermann rasped. As he attempted to stand up, Newt clamped his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Now, H-hermann…” Newt panted, grinning. “ _ I’m  _ calling the shots.” Hermann frowned indignantly, dropping out of the fantasy for a moment before Newt leaned down and kissed him hard. He wrapped his arms around Newt’s neck, allowed himself to be lifted up and onto the mattress. 

“Newton--”

“Shh, I know. You took such good care of me. Let me take care of you. You’re so beautiful, Hermann.” Newt felt himself beginning to babble, his head fuzzy and delirious from the pleasure thrumming through his body. “So good to me. Let me be good to you, Hermann, you’re so fucking -- god, I’m so fuckin’ lucky.” Hermann’s cheeks flushed a bright red as Newt spoke.

“N-newton, this really is excessive.” He muttered as Newt pulled his clothes off, one article at a time.

“Excessive? Heh, maybe.” Newton conceded as he ran the palms of his hands over the pale planes of Hermann’s thighs. “I bitch and moan at you all day long, and you still care about me. Besides… fuck, dude. Red is  _ definitely _ your color.” Hermann rolled his eyes, but his lips turned up in a bashful smile.

“To be fair, I bitch and moan at you too, as you say.” Newt kissed Hermann gently, licked a path down to his neck, then his chest. 

“Hey, can you do me a favor real quick?” He asked, pushing up his glasses. 

“Of course, Newton.” 

“Shut up and let me ride your fucking cock?”    
Hermann barked a laugh. “Well, you’re calling the shots. Why don’t you  _ make  _ me ‘shut the fuck up’?” A playful gleam danced in Hermann’s eyes as he gazed up at Newton, who promptly grabbed Hermann’s face and pushed him into the mattress. Hermann let out a surprised gasp, but didn’t fight. Hermann was a downright mess, for lack of a better word: his hair mussed and sweaty, curling at the ends; the whole lower half of his face streaked and smeared with red, his eyes blown out with lust and his cheeks. Looking down at him like this almost took Newt’s breath away.

“You’ve been such a good boy, Hermann. Don’t try my patience.” Newt warned as he trailed his other hand down between Hermann’s legs, teasing and stroking him through his underwear. His trousers had vanished around the same time as his shirt had come unbuttoned, and the air chilled his flushed skin. “I’m gonna ride your cock and you’re gonna like it.” 

“Mmf… O-oh, yes.” Hermann gasped and arched into Newt’s hand. “Y-yes, of course.” 

“See? It’s not so hard to cooperate.” Newt nuzzled his neck, slipping his hand into the slit of Hermann’s boxers. “I swear I’ll make it worth your while.” Hermann simply nodded, his breath coming in short gasps. “Lie still. Don’t move.” Another nod, though his eyes looked concerned as Newt rolled off the bed and walked away. “Chill, I’m just getting lube. I’m too horny to leave you like that for long.”

“Ah, w-well…” Hermann stammered and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, trying to catch his breath. Before long, Newt came back, straddling Hermann’s waist. When Hermann reached out to touch him, Newt slapped his hand away.

“You’re not very good at following directions, Dr. Gottlieb. I said lie still and _don’t_ _move._ ” Newt smirked and popped the lid off of the lube, pouring it into his open palm. 

“P-please, Newton, I--”

“I know you want to, but you work yourself so hard, Hermann. You need a break. Why don’t you just sit back and relax?” Newt cut him off with a mischievous grin, and Hermann let his head drop back onto the mattress, heaving a frustrated sigh. “God, Hermann…” Newt breathed as he moved his hand behind his back. “You're so fucking pretty. I could look at you all day.” Hermann rolled his eyes a bit, almost dismissively.

“Well, I'm sure I'm a sight to behold right now.” He scoffed, eyes roaming Newton's body. 

“No, really -- Ahh…” Newt paused as he slid a finger inside himself, his body responding with a shiver and a moan that made Hermann wish he could flip him over on the bed and fuck him senseless. “You’re -- you’re so  _ hot _ , Hermann, you don’t even know.”

“The makeup probably helped.” Newt pressed the fingers of his free hand to Hermann’s lips.

“Shhhh, no. Stop it.” He answered, whimpering as he continued to spread himself open. “Y-you’re perfect. God, like… hahh, I wish I could show you what I see every day. I don’t know how I ever got any work done. Guess I g-got used to it…” A comfortable warmth blossomed in his stomach at Newt’s words -- never mind the fact that his body clearly enjoyed the compliments. He felt himself grow harder as Newt continued to sing his praises, had to resist the urge to disobey Newt and expedite matters. 

“You're ridiculous, Newton.” Hermann replied in a soft voice, too flattered and enamored with Newt to scold him too harshly. “Please… let me touch you.” Newt nodded, thankfully, and Hermann sat up with some difficulty, taking Newt's face in his hands and kissing him hard, sliding his tongue into his mouth. “It appears I've rubbed off on you.” He whispered against Newt's lips, running his fingertips through the lipstick he'd left behind. 

“Fuck, Hermann. I want you.” Newt nudged Hermann's cheek with his nose, pressing himself as close to him as he could. Hermann swallowed hard, finding himself almost overwhelmed by his warmth. 

“Then take me, you silly darling man.” He replied, stroking his face and pressing kisses to his neck and jaw. He loved the way they left a dozen pink marks, each like brands proclaiming “mine, mine, mine”. Newt complied quickly, slicking Hermann's cock with lube and tossing it aside. 

“Lay back, Hermann.” He ordered, and Hermann obeyed. Newt leaned forward, taking Hermann's hands and holding them above his head as he protested with a grunt. 

“You're cruel, Dr. Geiszler.” Hermann out on an exaggerated pout, which only accentuated how fucking delicious his mouth looked. 

“You better stop that whining, Hermann, before I stop it for you.” Newt grinned and reached back, guiding Hermann's cock inside himself. “Ah, f-fuck, Hermann…” 

Hermann shivered as Newt's heat surrounded him. He tilted his head back and strained against the hand around his wrists, wanting desperately to slide his hands over his thighs, his chest, his ass --  _ especially  _ that. He wanted to fuck him, but Newt would have none of it. 

“Please, Newton… h-hurry…” He gasped as Newt sat further down, until he'd taken nearly his entire length. 

“Fuck, you're impatient.” Newt shot back with a perverse grin. “You like that?” 

“Oh, yes, Newton,  _ yes. _ ” Hermann's fingers twitched and he arched his hips upward, closing what little space remained between them. Already he could feel his leg beginning to ache under Newt's weight, and almost instinctively, he lifted back up to ease the pain. 

“Let me, Hermann. Don't hurt yourself.” Newt smiled and ran his eyes over Hermann's prone form. “Holy fuck, dude. Okay, I'm going to, uh--” 

“ _ Move,  _ Geiszler.” Hermann said in that low, authoritative voice that Newt could never disobey. He began immediately to move his hips up and down, and Hermann sighed in relief, relishing the smooth slide around him and the feeling of Newt's thighs against his own. “Oh, that -- yes,  _ yes _ , Newton…”

Newt whimpered as he continued, and Hermann felt his grip on his wrists loosening as his concentration wavered. He wanted to allow Newt to retain the upper hand, give him control, but… on the other hand, all he  _ really  _ wanted was to touch this beautiful man of his, moaning and gasping above him. 

“Herm -- Hermann,  _ fuck! _ ” Newt's voice cracked as he cried out, and Hermann decided he'd waited long enough. He broke free from Newt's grasp and, with a fluid movement, gripped his thighs and rolled him over, snapping into him hard. “Aagh!! Shit!”

“You'll have to forgive me, N-newton. I'm simply too impatient.” Hermann ground out against his back, smudging the colorful monsters with what little remained of his lipstick. 

“Fuck me, Hermann, fuck, fuck me please…” Newt replied, and Hermann smirked, glad that his breach of the game they'd played hadn't upset him. He grasped Newt's hips and pressed up against him, thrusting as fast as he could -- he knew he wouldn't have long, and he didn't want his leg and hip to end this prematurely. He'd have to help Newton along.

“Newton…” Hermann crooned into his ear. “Tell me...tell me again how beautiful you find me. I've forgotten.” It wasn't so much that Hermann needed a repeat performance, though he certainly welcomed it. When Newt got talking, he got excited, and Hermann knew that channeling that would get him off. “ _ Please _ do, Newton.” He murmured, kissing his red-stained neck.

“Ahh, I, uh...oh,  _ shit _ .” Newt quivered as Hermann snaked a hand around his thigh, fingers settling around his cock. “Y-you're so fucking gorgeous, Hermann, you -- nnh, you've got such pretty eyes, your eyelashes -- _ ohh, fuck  _ \-- they're perfect, dude, you've got no...no idea…” 

“T-then elucidate, if you please.” Hermann gasped. He could feel himself unraveling, and he leaned his forehead against Newt's shoulder, trying desperately to hold it together. 

“Hermannnnn, you -- you've gotta, oh…” Newt paused to gather his thoughts. “Your mouth, your ha-hands, just… I'm so fucking lucky…” That hit Hermann directly in the heart, and he felt his stomach flip over. He placed his other hand in Newt's hair, stroking it gently as he worked Newton closer and closer to completion. 

“Darling, darling man…” He whispered, kissing his temple. That was enough to take Newton apart. He screamed Hermann's name and came hard, his body shaking and hand clenched in the bedsheets, leaving bright pink smudges in their wake. Hermann could hardly bring himself to care. With a few thrusts more, Hermann let himself follow behind, burying himself inside Newt and filling him as he purred beneath, limp with exhaustion.

“Oh my fucking God, Hermann…” Newt groaned after a time, turning around and facing Hermann on the bed. Both of them were deeply flushed, sweating and covered in red kiss marks, handprints, and smears. “You know, I meant what I said.” He murmured, hiding his face in Hermann's chest. “I'm so lucky.” Hermann smiled and kissed the top of Newton's head. 

“So am I, dear heart.” He replied softly. “I take it you enjoyed the lipstick?” 

“ _ Fuck _ , Hermann. Like... _ fuck. _ ” Newt looked back up at him, eyes hazy with wonder. “I always suspected you'd look good in makeup, but I had no  _ idea _ .”

“Perhaps I'll keep that in mind. I honestly expected to look hideous.”

Newt snorted. “Dude. You wear grandpa clothes and have an atrocious haircut, and you  _ still _ look fucking fantastic.” 

“I'm not sure whether to feel flattered or offended, Newton.” Hermann replied, yawning and laying his head on the duvet beneath them. Newt laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“Man, I love everything about it.” 

“And I love  _ you _ , Newton.” Newt's eyes lit up, and he rested his forehead against Hermann's as they fell asleep.

* * *

 

The next few days went on as normal, but from time to time, Newt found his mind wandering back to the image of Hermann beneath him, eyes lidded and hands above his head, mouth and neck slathered in red. He figured that he'd never get another opportunity to see Hermann in lipstick -- he'd never adopt it as a regular look, and he'd likely decided the whole thing too much maintenance, too much of a mess. Not that Newt could blame him; they'd ruined his sheets so bad they had to toss them. Nevertheless, he found himself wishing.

A week passed, and Newt decided to visit Hermann again to inquire. He made his way down the hall, on the familiar path to his lover's quarters, a tube of shimmering purple lipstick in his jacket pocket. He'd ordered it the day after their fling with the crimson, but hadn't found an opportunity to present it to Hermann, unsure that he'd even want it. It didn't really seem like Hermann's style, and he may have wasted his money, but damn if Newt didn't think he'd look stunning. 

Once he arrived, he tapped on the door with his knuckle. “Herm? Babe?” 

“Come in, Newton,” came Hermann's reply, and he went straight in. 

“Hey, I bought you a... present.” Newt stopped in his tracks, eyes wide as he took in the scene before him: Hermann dressed down to his shirt and slacks, one hand on his cane and the other holding what looked like… yeah, definitely a ball gag. He swallowed hard, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. Hermann's lips curled into a mischievous smirk, and damn if the bastard wasn't wearing lip gloss. 

“What a delightful coincidence. So did I.” 


End file.
